


Deathless

by Siennax3



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Miscarriage, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Bit of an AU take on the aftermath of series 4.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Deathless

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after listening to “A Deathless Song” by Parkway Drive the other day. Not really inspired by the song except for the word Deathless that was used for the title. Hope you guys enjoy this and please let me know what you think!

Two years since his death and the pain was still so raw.

How could he have left you?

Not a day went by where you didn’t replay the conversation you had with Ollie when you found out Alfie, your Alfie, was gone.

_Ollie was fidgeting, more than usual, as you opened the door to let him into your home. “Ollie? What are you doing here?” You asked as Ollie nervously looked at you while walking through the doorway._

_“Ollie, where is he? What happened? Is he hurt?” You questioned frantically as you started running about to grab your things to follow Ollie to wherever Alfie was being looked after._

_Cursing the man for getting himself into another situation like this. But you knew that’s what this world was. Sometimes this stuff happened whether you liked it or not. You knew what you signed up for the moment he told you he loved you. And you loved him, so much._

_You looked at Ollie waiting for him to answer. An answer he seemed to not want to give you._

_“Well, where is he? Ollie, please, if you’re not going to tell me at least take me to him.” You pleaded._

_Finally looking up at you but still not quite making eye contact he started, “I don’t know how to tell you this.” He paused._

_You felt your stomach drop because suddenly this felt different. Different than any other time Alfie was hurt._

_“Ollie?” You whispered quietly._

_He glanced off to the side and looked so defeated. “He’s dead.”_

_Everything stopped. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. No, this wasn’t right. It had to be some kind of sick joke._

_“No, you’re lying to me!” You shouted. “You’re lying to me, Ollie. Alfie can’t die. He can’t!”_

_You were shaking. It felt like the world was spinning. About to turn upside down._

_“Thomas Shelby shot him. He’s gone.” Ollie said softly. “I’m sorry.”_

_You let out an awful sob as you fell back into the couch. How can he be gone? How could he leave you here all alone?_

_Ollie tried to console you. Wishing he didn’t have to be the one giving you this awful news._

_“Where is he, Ollie? I want to see him. Please, I need to see him.” You cried. “I need to know it’s real.”_

_What were you going to do without him? It’s not even been a few minutes and it already felt like part of you had died. How could you be without him?_

_Your Alfie._

_“We don’t know where his body is.” He looked down because he knew this news was only going to make it hurt even worse._

_You glared at Ollie. “What do you mean? How do you even know he’s gone then? Is this some kind of fucking joke, Ollie, what the fuck?” You hissed._

_He reached for you, but you flinched away. You couldn’t believe this. It was just getting worse._

_“I was leaving the bakery and found Cyril outside with a note next to him. A note from Thomas Shelby explaining that Alfie was dead and that the dog needed someone to look after him.” Ollie said handing you the note._

_You crumbled it in your hand. Just as your heart crumbled in your chest._

_He was gone and you couldn’t even say goodbye. There was no even seeing his body one last time. How fucking cruel._

_Was his body just wasting away somewhere? You had to stop your thoughts there because you would go crazy._

_But, what did it really matter? You already felt so lost. So, numb without Alfie’s booming voice and presence._

_Ollie brought Cyril in from his vehicle. You immediately collapsed to the ground hugging him to you as you cried. Cried harder than you ever have in your life._

_“Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask. We’re only a phone call away. You’re as much a part of our family as Alfie ever was.” Ollie told you as he squeezed your shoulder trying to comfort you. But it made you feel even worse because more than anything you just wanted Alfie to walk through that door again._

_With that Ollie left, leaving you with your heartache._

You learned to live with the pain. But it never went away.

So many nights you wished Alfie would come walking through the front door and tell you it was all a joke.

But he never did.

If it weren’t for Cyril, you don’t think you would’ve made it. You would’ve let the pain consume you and left so you could be with Alfie again.

So many nights you thought it would be so much easier to just end your life so you could stop the pain. But you continued on for Cyril who didn’t understand where Alfie was. You knew he missed him just as much as you were. Some days he would still sit by the door waiting for Alfie to come home from work.

It broke your heart.

The first year without Alfie was crushing. As if losing him wasn’t enough, you found out shortly after that you were with child. A child you lost.

His child.

Somehow this hurt even more because at least if you had the child it would’ve been a piece of Alfie with you. But the world was just too cruel and kept taking from you.

Losing that child meant losing Alfie all over again.

You still had Cyril though and that counted for something. It had to.

Since those first few months, you still saw Ollie. Every couple of months, he would visit with his family to check on you and make sure you had everything you needed.

_Everything except for the one thing you truly needed. The one person who could make everything okay._

You appreciated those visits because it meant not thinking for a while. But they still weren’t enough. Nothing ever would be.

The bakery, you never went back to. How could you without Alfie running the place? You’re not even sure what happened to it and never asked Ollie because you didn’t want to know. Didn’t want that to add to your pain.

You found yourself a job as a telephone operator. Another temporary distraction from your thoughts. From the awful truth that your love was never coming back.

It was as you were walking home from work that you saw an envelope sat on the ground in front of the door to your home. The home you made with Alfie.

Taking the envelope into the house and greeting Cyril as he ran to you for some love and attention, you noticed the envelope was addressed to you. Not a strange thing but the handwriting was not familiar to you.

Tearing the envelope open, you found a note inside.

All that was written on the paper was “Please answer the phone at 6.” No name or return address indicating who this mysterious note could be from.

You looked to the clock noticing it was only a little after 4.

Going to the kitchen to fix dinner for yourself and feed Cyril, you couldn’t help the anxious feeling in the pit of your stomach.

Who could possibly be wishing to speak with you?

The only people you spoke with were your co-workers and Ollie’s family. Your co-workers wouldn’t have a need to call since they would see you tomorrow morning and Ollie, he would just pop in for a visit if it were that important.

Whoever this was took the time to leave a message at your door. Why didn’t they just wait around for you if it was so important?

You looked at Cyril sighing, “this seems to be the most excitement we’ve had since the children last came to visit, boy.” And that was months ago.

Silently praying, you hoped whoever wished to speak with you it was with good intentions.

After clearing up the mess in the kitchen, you saw there was still another hour or so left until the phone call. You figured you would rest your feet a bit.

Laying on the couch, you grabbed one of your books to read as Cyril laid next to you.

When it was quiet like this is when you missed Alfie most. You missed the sound of his voice, telling you stories about anything and everything. How he could always make you laugh even when it may have been at your expense.

You missed him. His beautiful face, body and those hands. Those hands that did unspeakable things to other men but were so gentle with you. How good he made you feel with those hands.

Missed the little things he always did for you, whether it was running a bath for you early in the morning or making sure breakfast was ready for you before you ran off to meet him at the bakery.

Missed his sweet kisses.

But you accepted he wasn’t coming back. You mourned him. Still mourned him because you didn’t think you could ever move on from him.

So focused on the book you were reading, you jumped when the phone rang.

You hurried to the telephone but hesitated. Maybe you shouldn’t answer. What could this person possibly want that they couldn’t wait to speak with you in person?

Biting your lip, you picked up the receiver and answered, “Hello?”

“Mrs. Solomons?” a male voice asked.

You cringed having not heard that name in nearly two years.

“This is she. How can I help you?”

You heard a sigh from the other end as the man continued, “please don’t hang up. This is Thomas Shel-”

This had to be a joke. An absolute joke. All of that anger towards the man two years ago came rushing back. He’s the reason Alfie is gone.

“THIS A FUCKING JOKE?” You shouted into the receiver shaking with anger.

“Listen, I know I’m the last person you want to speak with but it’s very important you listen to me right now.”

Now you understood why he didn’t meet you in person. You would have killed him otherwise. The bastard deserved at least that. What could he possibly want from you? That’s what you couldn’t understand right now.

It didn’t make sense.

“You’ve got some nerve, ya know that Shelby? Whatever this is, it better be good. You’re lucky I can’t get my hands around that neck of yours.”

He chuckled, “Alright, I know you don’t trust me. Tomorrow morning there’s a place in Margate, I need you to meet me there. There’s something you need to see.”

You really were about to hang up. Thomas Shelby was insane if he thought you would trust him enough to meet him for any reason at all.

Ready to tell him this, Tommy cut you off, “Before you hang up on me, Alfie had asked me to show you. Asked me before everything happened.”

“You mean before YOU killed him?” You hissed.

Margate. You knew Alfie always wished for the both of you to end up there once he was done with this life. But what could possibly be there for you now?

“Yes. It was important to him that you go.” Tommy said.

“Why wait until now? Why not two years ago then?” You countered. If it were so important to Alfie, why wait?

You were torn. Could you trust that Thomas Shelby was being truthful? But, why would he even bother messing with you two years later? What would he have to gain from it?

The answer was nothing.

You sighed, “When and where?”

The ride to Margate was shorter than you liked. You were sick to your stomach about what this could all be about. What could Alfie want you to see? And all these years later? And whatever it was, it wasn’t ready until now. So, Thomas Shelby said.

Thomas Shelby. You couldn’t believe you were even trusting him enough to come here.

Your driver pulled up outside a beautiful home. It sat along the beach. A home you would have loved to live in with Alfie. You saw it even had a balcony that had a view of the ocean.

Stepping out and walking towards the front door, your heart was racing. You knocked on the door just waiting for something awful to happen. But, really what reason would Thomas Shelby have for harming you?

An older woman answered the door and ushered you in. “Good morning Mrs. Solomons. Come right on in, he’s waiting for you upstairs.”

The whole thing just got stranger. Maybe he was being truthful because it didn’t appear anyone else was in the home as you went up the long set of stairs.

You heard the woman call up to you, “You’ll find him behind the first door on the right.”

Your thoughts were racing because you couldn’t make the connection between this home and whatever Alfie wanted you to see except for Alfie’s love of Margate.

The home was absolutely beautiful you thought as you continued down the hallway towards the room Thomas Shelby was supposed to be in.

Opening the door, you noticed this room was just as beautiful. There were paintings and trinkets here and there. You heard soft sounds coming from a record player somewhere in the room. Walking further into the room, you didn’t see Thomas Shelby anywhere.

Was this a trick?

You really wished you could kill the man now for making an utter fool out of you. What was the purpose of this?

Did it ever stop? Hadn’t you suffered enough?

Moving to open the door again to leave, you heard movement and a voice call out. “Right, Tommy is that you again? Didn’t we talk enough already?”

You froze with your hand still on the doorknob. That voice.

Turning around quickly, you saw a ghost. That was the only explanation you could come up with because there was no way what you were seeing was real.

“Fuck.”

There before you was your husband. Your dead husband.

“I really must be fucking crazy.” You whispered to yourself. And he just looked at you. Looked at you like he couldn’t believe it was really you standing there.

He moved to walk closer to you, “Love-”

But you backed up even faster into the door. “What the fuck is this? How is this happening?” You rambled.

He looked like Alfie but with a terrible scar running along the left side of his face and his left eye was no longer blue.

“Love, come on let me explain everything to you, yeah?” Alfie tried.

Shaking your head and closing your eyes because it all suddenly hurt too much, again. “No! Alfie’s dead. You’re dead. Gone! This isn’t real.” You cried as you slid to the floor.

This really was a sick joke.

You heard him move closer and grunt as he kneeled down in front of you. “It’s real, love. You’re not imaginin’ things, right? Please let me explain?” He said as he held his hand out to you.

Putting your hand in his, it felt so real. Felt like those hands you missed so much. How was this happening?

“Let’s sit on the couch, yeah? Better than this fuckin’ floor?” He asked waiting for you to accept.

Without saying a word, you moved to stand up, still holding his hand. He stood up with a groan and moved toward the couch in the middle of the room.

“Love, you look fuckin’ beautiful.” He spoke softly. How he missed you and hated himself every day for being away from you.

You clutched his hand so hard, afraid that if you let go, he would disappear.

The tears wouldn’t stop coming. You still couldn’t understand how he was alive. Your Alfie. Everything you ever wanted for two years and here he was again sitting next to you.

“I had cancer.” He started and you looked up at him with a look of disbelief. Nodding at the look on your face, he continued. “Right, I never told you, love. Didn’t want you to know and worryin’ yourself sick over it. Thought it be better if I was killed than you watchin’ me waste away. Turnin’ into someone you didn’t recognize, yeah.”

You couldn’t believe this.

“So, you just planned to have yourself killed instead? Never thinking about what would happen around you. At least if I had known you were sick it would’ve been something we could prepare for.” You whispered angrily.

“That was selfish, Fie.” You spat.

He sighed, “I know that, right? Didn’t even fuckin’ work, did it? Still here, ain’t I?”

You looked up at him. A thought came to you suddenly. Does that mean you’d have to lose him again once the cancer took him? The first time was hard enough, you couldn’t do it again.

Looking at you, Alfie knew what you were thinking. “Before you start thinkin, love, don’t be worryin’ yourself. Doctors who patched this sorry sight up, well, it seems I’m a bit of a god now, right? Can’t find a stitch of the cancer in me.”

At those words you wrapped your arms around him. It had been so long. You needed to feel him in your arms again. Feeling his arms wrap even tighter around you, you smiled the first real smile on your face in two years.

“Feels so good, love. I’ve missed you, yeah?”

Suddenly, you felt a rush of anger. Anger at the man in front of you. Your love. You shoved him off of you as you glared at him.

“Fuckin’ hell, love. What’s wrong?”

“Do you know what I went through? The last two years have been hell, Fie. You survived, so why didn’t you come back to me sooner?” You hissed.

“Why did Thomas Shelby know you were still alive before I did?” You sobbed.

He had no good answer for you. Because he knew he should’ve let you know. At least a year ago, once the doctors fully cleared him. He thought maybe you’d be better off without him. Find a good man who could take care of you better than he ever could.

Alfie sighed, “love, I don’t know.”

You were so angry you shoved at him again. “You don’t know, Alfie? How can you not know?” Pulling your hand away from his, you continued, “I was with child, Fie.”

He felt like all air left his lungs and he couldn’t breathe.

“I only found out once I lost it. It felt like I lost you all over again, Fie. I wanted to die.” You were hysterical now, remembering everything that happened once Alfie was gone, again. “I wanted to kill myself because I couldn’t bear the pain anymore. If it weren’t for Cyril...” you trailed off unable to breathe now.

Pulling you into him again, Alfie held you tightly. He caused this mess. Caused you so much pain because he was selfish and thought he was protecting you.

“`m sorry, pet. So fuckin’ sorry.” He repeated over and over again as he rocked you in his arms.

You buried your face in his chest, breathing in the scent of him you missed so much. Alfie was really here. He was back. Back in your arms.

“Come home, Fie.” You pleaded softly.

Alfie leaned back onto the couch, pulling you to lay against him and started playing with your hair. It had grown so much since he last saw you. He couldn’t believe he let himself go so long without seeing you, being near you.

“Love, how do you like this place, hm?”

Your fingers were trailing along the exposed skin on his arm. It felt so good to touch him again. If I’m dreaming, please don’t let me wake up.

“It’s beautiful, Fie. But it isn’t our home.” You replied.

He smirked, knowing that would be your reply somehow. “Well, what if it could be, yeah?”

You pushed yourself up from his chest, looking at his still beautiful face despite the scarring. Nothing could ever take that away.

“What?”

Alfie cupped your face, running his thumb across your lips. Fuck, he missed you. “Remember talkin’ ‘bout Margate and this bein’ our spot once I was done with the bakery, yeah? Well, don’t you think it’s a good time for that now, love?”

You leaned into his hand as more tears fell from your eyes. Happy tears this time. “Can go anywhere, Fie. As long as you’re there with me.”

“Well that settles it, right. Already sent word to Ollie about gettin’ your things packed up. Should be on his way with a few other men now.”

At those words you felt another fit of anger. “Ollie knew? He knew and never fucking told me?”

“Love, if there’s anyone you shouldn’t be blamin’ ‘bout any of this it’s him, right? Be angry with me, yeah?”

You pouted knowing he was right. Ollie tried his best to help you. “I am mad at you, aren’t I?”

He laughed as he finally pressed his lips against yours. You sighed into the kiss. It felt like the first time all over again.

Pulling away, you looked into his eyes. Those always calculating but soft eyes of his. Your fingers softly touched along the scar.

“Nasty isn’t it? Look even worse than before, yeah?” Alfie asked.

Your lips replaced your fingers, placing soft kisses along the left side of his face. “Never.”

“What about Cyril?” You asked.

Alfie hummed, content with your light touches. “What ‘bout ‘em?”

“Is Ollie bringing him, too?”

He looked at you confused, “you think I’d leave the mutt behind? Couldn’t get rid of him if I tried, right.”

You didn’t think Alfie would leave Cyril behind. Not at all. You just couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him either after Cyril was like your security blanket in a way for the last two years without Alfie.

“Just making sure.” You sighed, resting your head against Alfie’s chest again.

Waiting for them to come, you both laid tangled together on the couch. Enjoying being so close to one another again. 

“Ow, I’m sorry!” Ollie tried escaping the swats you were giving him. You weren’t really mad, not anymore, but he deserved the smacks for keeping something so important from you.

It was a little after noon by the time Ollie and the other men made it to Margate. Everything soon found a place in your new home within 2 hours. Clothes were placed in the closet and drawers. Some furniture was placed in the bedroom.

Ollie went out to bring Cyril in. Alfie waited in the doorway; you knew he missed Cyril just as much. Poor Ollie didn’t make it a few steps from the vehicle when Cyril yanked the lead and charged towards Alfie.

You choked back a sob at the sight of Cyril all but knocking Alfie to the ground trying to get at him.

“Yeah, yeah. Missed you too, ya mutt,” Alfie said with a smile on his face as Cyril was trying to climb up on him and give him licks all over. Cyril’s tail wagging harder than you’ve ever seen it.

Finally, you were all back together as a family.

It felt like you were in heaven. You and Alfie had dinner together again and it felt like neither of you missed a step. It was as if you just picked up where you left off, which you suppose you did. That heartache was still there but you knew it would go away with time now. Now that Alfie was back.

You went too long sleeping in a bed alone. Not completely alone because Cyril was there next to you every night. But it never was the same as the warmth of Alfie holding you.

“Still can’t believe I was the last to know, Fie.” You couldn’t help but still fuss over this. Not so much out of anger anymore. But he didn’t have to know that.

Crossing your arms, you looked at him as you both stood in the bedroom now. “Thomas Shelby, of all people, knew before me? How’s that work? The man almost killed you.”

“Perhaps your relationship is really with him, hm?” You continued.

Alfie looked at you as if you had two heads. “The fuck you on about woman?”

You smirked to yourself knowing you were riling him up. “I’m just saying, Fie. Telling him things before me. Seems curious, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck, love. I told you I were sorry, right.” He said exasperated as he crossed the room to stand behind you now. You felt his arms wrap around you, hugging you from behind. He spoke so softly, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I was stupid, yeah? I wish I could take it all back especially with the baby.”

“I know, Fie. I know that now. Just trying to rile you up is all.” You said guiltily as you felt a slight pang in your heart at the mention of the baby.

His arms stiffened around you. “That right, love?” Suddenly his hands were trailing up and down your sides not so gently as he placed kisses along your neck.

Sighing, you leaned back against his chest. “M-hm.”

It had been so long without Alfie’s touch. You wanted anything but gentle right now.

“Now why’s that, love? Hm?” He whispered into your ear as his touches traveled along your arms. You felt like you were melting into him.

You sighed, “n-no reason, Fie.” _Please don’t stop touching me._

“No? You don’t know?” He asked almost condescendingly. Alfie knee the game you were playing at and decided to play along.

You felt one of his hands start to move up your back and into your hair, playing with the strands, as his other hand continued its rough touches along your sides and arms.

You went to grab his hand to move it where you wanted to feel it most, when Alfie suddenly gripped your hair to pull your head back against his shoulder. You couldn’t help the moan that left your mouth as he said, “If memory serves me right, you liked pullin’ this stunt when you needed a proper seein’ to. Innit that right, love?”

“Fie.” You whimpered. He was hardly touching you and you knew you were already ready for him. It had been too long without the touch of your other half.

He nipped along the space between your neck and shoulder. “That right, innit, pet? Missed this didn’t you? Need Alfie to take care of you, hm?”

You needed more. How did you ever survive those two years without him? Without any of this?

“Please,” you moaned as his hand trailed down your belly. “Touch me, Fie.”

Grabbing his hand, you moved it down. Down where you were burning for him most. Moving the skirt of your dress up, Alfie’s hand teased along the front of your underwear.

“Stop teas-” you trailed off with a moan as Alfie moved his hand to touch you completely.

Alfie growled behind you. Running his fingers along you, feeling the affect he had on you. “This all for me, love, yeah? Missed your Alfie?”

His other hand left your hair as it grabbed your free hand and moved it to the front of his trousers. Feeling the hardness there, he said, “Feel how much I’ve missed you, love? Fuckin’ stupid, weren’t I?”

You couldn’t take much more of these touches, you wanted more. Turning around quickly, you crashed into him sending you both onto the large bed as you kissed him. He groaned into the kiss as you slipped your tongue into his mouth, tasting him.

His hands gripped your thighs as he pulled your center closer to the front of his trousers. You moaned into one another’s mouth as you brushed against his clothed length.

“Please, Fie.” You whispered against his lips.

Then it was a flash of clothes being torn off. Alfie flipped you over as he stood so he could work to get his pants off. You slapped his hands away as you worked the button and zipper while kissing along the trail of hair below his belly button.

Alfie groaned and ran his fingers through your hair as you pulled his underwear down. You looked up at him with a soft smile on your face as his thumb traced your lips. He gasped as you nipped his thumb.

_How he missed you._

His fingers crept down to you neck, squeezing gently as he leaned down to kiss you again.

“Lay on your stomach for me, love.”

Turning over, you waited for whatever he had in store for you. You couldn’t believe how much this was affecting you already. But this was Alfie. The only person who had ever made you feel this way.

You sighed as his hands moved up your legs with his lips following. Such a deadly combo. You whimpered as he teasingly flicked his tongue along your center. “Fie.”

He chuckled, “Fuck, love, next time. You taste so good but I’m too impatient, right?” You pushed back against him impatiently, needing him to do something.

Kissing up your back, you felt Alfie rub his length along your center. “Fie, please. I need more.” You pleaded. He pulled your hips up to align perfectly with his as he continued teasing you.

“Mm.”

It was driving you crazy how bad you wanted him. How much you needed him after being apart for two years. He laced his fingers with one of your hands, squeezing as he nipped your shoulder and finally slid into you.

“Fuck.” You both groaned out.

He placed one last kiss to the middle of your back as he set an unforgiving rhythm against your hips. You moaned as he continuously hit that spot within you that made you see stars. He knew your body so well even after years of separation.

You pushed your hips back against his harder each time he pushed in. “That’s it, love, show me how much you were missin’ me.” Alfie growled as he slammed into you.

It felt so good like this, but you wanted to look at him. Wanted to see the pleasure on his face that you missed out on.

“Fie.” You tried as he kept going. “Stop.”

He paused thinking he did something wrong. “You alright, pet? What is it?”

You turned around, moving your legs to wrap around his waist. “I just want to look at you. It’s been too long hasn’t it, Fie?”

Pulling him back down to you, your lips collided as he entered you again. Picking up the same rhythm as before.

Feeling your release approaching, you moaned, “Feels so good, Fie. You feel so good.”

His hand moved down your front, fingers finding that spot between your legs that sent you over the edge.

“That’s it, love. Let me see you, keep your eyes open.” He groaned out as your first release hit you, causing you to scream his name and your nails to dig into his arms.

He wished he could capture that look of pleasure on your face forever. The look that was all for him.

You felt like putty in Alfie’s hands as his thrusting continued. Your second release not too far out of reach.

Alfie’s hand moved up to your throat again. You moaned loudly as he squeezed, moving your hand down to that sensitive spot again. Alfie moaned watching you touch yourself, thrusting even harder chasing his own release.

It felt like you blacked out from how hard your release hit you a second time. Alfie groaning as his own release hit him at the same time with one final thrust against your hips.

The only sound in the room was both of your heavy breathing.

You leaned up kissing Alfie again. “I love you.” You said while running your fingers through the hair along the back of his neck.

“I love you, too, yeah? Fuckin’ missed you love. So fuckin’ much.” He said softly as he snuggled into your neck. “`m sorry.”

Pulling Alfie in even closer, you shushed him. “Enough of that. We’re here now. We’re okay. All that matters now.”

“I’ll be feelin’ this tomorrow.” Alfie sighed contently. “Worth it though, right?” He chuckled.

You kissed the left side of his face. “You’re worth it, Fie.” You said as you both started drifting off to sleep.

Back in each other’s arms, where everything suddenly felt right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
